And Then It Happened
by HokiPoki1213
Summary: Kel once said that Neal could become her Knight Master if she didn't pass the major exams. What if that really happened? Going through a complete rewrite!
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**And Then It Happened (Revised version)**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with _The Protector of the Small_. Tamora Pierce, the best author in the world, owns it all.

Her insides squeezed themselves into a tight knot of sadness and pain. She had missed the major exams due to her having to rescue her maid Lalasa from the top of Balor's Needle- much to the discomfort of her fear of heights.

Upon reaching the safety of the ground, Kel was violently sick till the point where she couldn't stand, requiring the help of palace staff to help her to a nearby bench, so to ease her shaking legs.

Lalasa was just as worse for wear. Her legs still had the stiffness of the long night of being tied up and restricted movement till only a few hours before when Kel freed her. But she was not as badly affected to the dizzying effects of what the fear of heights could do to a person.

The usual uproar followed, random people coming forth asking questions, her mother comforting her with an embrace, Lord Wyldon asking his own brand of straight-forward questions after the first lot of people left with their wanted answers, and finally, her friends coming over and wanting- in Neal's case, demanding- their own account of the rescue. By the end of it, Kel was not interested in talking to anyone and just wanted to find the soft warmth of a bed and sleep, the effort of conquering her fear of heights and being sick afterwards, finally coming to effect.

She was brought to her room and tucked in by her mother, who whispered assurances and promises of a satisfying ending to all of the chaos. But Keladry knew different, for all that was on her mind as she lay there between the worlds of awake and slumber was the fact that she had missed the major exams. She had risked her future Squirehood for a maid, and she knew she would do it again. But there was to be no silver lining for this cloud…

And this was where she found herself, walking down the stone halls of the palace towards the office of her Lord Wyldon, Yamani face permanently in place to hide her emotions, one in particular wanting to scratch itself into existence: fear.

Just as she rounded a corner, she almost crashed headlong into the one person she was not in the mood to see or talk to: Joren.

"So," he drawled. "You believe you'll get the slip and re-do the exam?"

Kel just stared at him, not even a twitch of annoyance broke the mask.

Joren sneered at her lack of answer. "You are going to be kicked out of this place. Girls were never meant to be Knights- and what you displayed yesterday, proves my point. Here's to hoping you can find a husband who'll want a Lump for a spouse." And with that, he walked off, laughing merrily at his attempt of adding to the female Page's crushed spirit.

Kel continued her trudge along the halls till she found herself at the closed doorway of the Lord's office. She held up a trembling hand, closing it to a firm fist and knocked politely.

"Come in." A voice inside ordered. Kel followed its instructions by opening the door and walking inside, seeing her Lord sitting at his desk, reading over various documents, which Kel realised were the story accounts of herself, Lalasa and various other individuals.

Lord Wyldon glanced up at her and waved for her to take a seat on the chair opposite to him, in front of the desk, all the while still reading the reports in front of him and being unusually quiet.

Kel sat nervously in the chair in front of the man's desk, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. The training master looked at her finally, a stern expression on his face. "As you know, you have missed the major exams, and in doing so, risked your chances of ever coming back to train as a Squire." He stood up, piling the documents and placing them into a filing folder. "I'm terribly sorry Page Keladry, but I have no choice but to make you repeat your Page years so in order for you to learn that lateness is tardy for Knights. This is a decision that has been made between myself and the examination board, so it is in no way biased against you. If you wish not to repeat, you may leave and not come back for next year." He showed her to the door. Just as Kel was about to walk through the door, she almost thought that she had heard Wyldon say quietly "I'm sorry."

Breaking the news to her friends was the next worst thing to happen to her that day. Many were outraged, including her best friend Neal, vowing to complain in person about her not being able to follow on and become a Squire like them.

Sighing, Kel shook her head. "It was a decision made by people with a higher power than Lord Wyldon, which is why I'm not willing to take action against this decision." She looked at Neal, who was shaking in both anger and sheer disbelief. "Please don't make this harder than it already is." Already the strain of holding back her emotions was making the effort of keeping on her mask strenuous. Tears did build up in her eyes, much to her dismay of the possibility of crying in front of her friends.

Seeing this, the boys all took their leave, making excuses as they disappeared into their rooms or outside, leaving Neal and Kel alone in the deserted hall.

Hastily rubbing a hand across her eyes, Kel took out her key and let herself into her room, noticing that Lalasa had stepped out, leaving Kel to talk to her friend in relative privacy, save for her dog Jump sleeping at the end of her bed. She closed the door behind Neal, much to his protests of getting caught. "Get over it," she mumbled as she grabbed a nearby weapon, her glaive, and gave it a few practice swings, noticing that her mood improved slightly with each practiced dance step.

Neal stepped back and sat on the bed, away from the possibility of getting gutted by a disgruntled female holding a deadly weapon, and absent-mindedly scratched Jump's ears. "Do you remember what you said to me before the exams? Before you went off on the rescue mission?"

Kel paused mid-swing, remembering. "I wanted you to be my Knight Master if I didn't make it in time for the exams," she recalled, slowly lowering her weapon till the iron-shod butt touched the ground. Kel leant on it like a staff, thinking. "It was a spur of the moment thing, something between friends." She looked at Neal, who looked back with a thoughtful expression. "What?" His silence was unnerving her, and she was not in the mood to play games.

Neal shifted in his seat. "Well, if you want, I could take you up on that request now that all this has happened."

Kel's eyes narrowed. "It wouldn't be right," she countered. "You'll be fresh out of the Chamber of Ordeals when you ask for me to be your Squire. Why burden yourself so early?"

Neal sighed, then stood. He made his way over to her, and, avoiding the curved blade of the glaive at Kel's side, embraced her. "Because you're one of my most trusted friends and I want what's best for you."

Kel couldn't help herself. She smiled. "You want what's best for me? Then why take me up as your Squire if you want that?"

Neal grunted in a concealed laugh, letting Kel go and stepping back. "It would also be an honour to have the first known female Squire by my side- it could also be a ladies magnet by showing my compassionate side also."

Kel rolled her eyes and she lifted her weapon a few inches off the ground in warning. Neal got the hint quickly. "You do realise that you'll have to stop trying to control me like that when I become your Master? It would not be seen proper for a Knight under the mercy of his Squire."

Kel smirked and put the weapon away on the bracket by the wall. Just as she was about to retaliate with a comment of her own, there was a knock on her door. "Keladry? It's your mother. Can you please let me in?"

Kel looked at Neal in slight panic and hoped her mother wouldn't ask questions or tell anyone. Opening her door, she pushed Neal out and left it open for her mother to enter after.

Her mother gave Kel a wondering smile, which Kel shrugged off. "He needed to tell me his good-byes in private," she lied. "He likes to cry."

Ilane saw through the lie but didn't question it. She trusted her youngest daughter to not throw away her virtue's reputation at a drop of a hat. "I'm so sorry." The words just seemed insignificant in comparison to how upset she was to the news of her daughter having to repeat her Page years.

Kel broke down, knowing that she could in front of her mother. Falling into her embrace, Kel wept, knowing that it wouldn't alter her changed fate.

"Don't worry," Ilane comforted Kel, brushing away the short strands of brown hair away from her daughter's damp cheeks. "It's just a set-back. You'll be back on your feet and on your way to becoming a Knight in the New Year."

Kel sniffed and grimaced. She hated to cry and it was only on the rare occasion that she allowed herself to lose control of her strong mask and let her emotions take over. "All that hard work, and for what? For seeing my friends become Knights while I wallow amongst youngsters repeating exercises I had mastered long ago?"

Ilane sighed. "It is just a bump on a long road ahead of you," she assured Kel. "You're still going to become a Knight in the end, aren't you?"

Kel nodded, not wanting to make a situation bigger than it really was. She was still allowed to come back and repeat her Page years, which in its small way, a relief. The silver lining to the cloud, the Yamani's called it. She gave her mother a determined look. "A Knight in the end is better than nothing after all this," she said. "Might as well get these Page years over and done with."

**TBC**

**(A.N. Thank you all so much for your patience! I mean it! Cookies for all! I hope you like the revised version, with the extra content and character development. Just remember to wait till I update each new chapter before continuing on to the next one- don't want to go from 'revised version' to 'original version' now do we? LOL. Each new chapter will have 'Revised version' typed at the top of the page, so no need to keep guessing which chapter is what.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

**And Then It Happened (Revised version)**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with _The Protector of the Small_. Tamora Pierce, the best author in the world, owns it all.

Keladry sighed. Another one of her fellow newly-appointed Squires had just been taken on by a visiting Knight. Sure, she felt happy for the young man, who was one of the few friendly faces that had joined the new Pages. The other boys usually ignored her due to her being female, and, Kel guessed, being considerably older. Now a Squire at the age of 18, she felt as if she was almost like a babysitter to the younger boys, as she broke up fights between them and helped them with their homework.

Kel paced her room, which was located in the Squire wing of the Palace. It was a beautiful Summer day, and Kel had already ridden her horse Peachblossom earlier in the morning, when it was cooler. Her benefactor seemed just as determined for Kel to become a Knight as she was, because Peachblossom was bought and paid for a few days earlier, meaning that when Kel started her Squire years, she would not have to leave her beloved temperamental mount behind. Even during her repeated Page years, she still received small gifts from the mysterious person, such as extra cleaning cloths for her weapons and even another jar of bruise balm, which came in handy when her original jar of the balm ran out after Kel had a nasty fall during one of their Summer camps.

Her thoughts then turned onto the up-coming Grand Progress, where the royal family of Tortall would travel around the country, meeting with the citizens and common people, and getting to know the people in general. It was also a tactical way of controlling rogue nobles who worked their fiefdom's people to the bone, just for financial gain. The Progress was costly, and this was a way for the King to say to those types of nobles that if they treat their own fief with disrespect, it's the same as the royal family receiving that kind of treatment, because of how the condition of a country reflects upon the one who rules it. The Progress itself wasn't to start for another three weeks, which to Kel, was way too soon for comfort.

Many of Kel's friends who had gone through the Ordeal in the past Midwinter festivities, were to accompany the Progress as the newly appointed Knights of the kingdom, alongside the King's Own and the Queen's Riders. Kel hoped desperately that one of the Knights who would go with the Progress would consider taking her on as their Squire. Training while out in the field would be considered to be the best experience- and Kel hoped to continue her glaive training alongside Squire-teachings, such as jousting with proper opponents.

Just as Kel was about to step out of her room, sick of the waiting and wanting to vent her frustration out on a dummy in the training courts, a knock on her door sounded.

Taking a deep breath, Kel took hold of the handle and pulled open her door. The person she saw made her break into a grin. "Neal!" she gasped, the pent up expectancy of being accepted by a Knight rising.

Sir Nealan of Queenscove leaned against the doorframe and gave Kel a relaxed smile. "It's good to see you too Kel," he replied. His demure act broke when his smile turned into a grin and gave Kel a bone-crushing hug. "It's been a while."

Kel hugged her best friend back, noticing that Neal's height and hers were exactly the same. The last time that they had seen each other was the morning of Neal's Ordeal, where Kel waited in the pews of the Chapel with their friends, who were all waiting themselves to go through the events of what the Ordeal would present to them. When Neal had stumbled out, his normally tanned face was white and his eyes bloodshot, and he shook all over; but other than those attributes, he was unharmed. As he had passed Kel and their friends, he gave them a small acknowledging smile, his eyes focusing on Kel the longest.

Now he was back, a Knight for the past few months, and Kel wondered why. His father, who was the Royal Healer, still lived in the Palace until the Progress started, which wouldn't be for another three months. Kel pulled away from the embrace and had a good look at her best friend. His facial features hadn't changed much, although he was in dire need of a haircut, his swept widow's peak fringe being long enough to almost touch his jaw. But the rest of it seemed to have stayed the same, like he couldn't be bothered to get the full trim. His physique was still the same- lithe, yet muscular. Kel mentally blushed when she realised that she had been checking out her friend. She hoped Neal didn't notice.

"So," she began, focusing her attention to his green eyes. "What brings you to the Palace? I thought you were with the King's Own and Queen's Riders?"

Neal sat down on Kel's desk chair. "I was," he answered. "But we came back late last night for re-supply and rest." He paused. All of a sudden, he looked nervous. "Ah, Kel? Can I ask you something?"

Kel sat down on her bed, facing him and giving him a friendly smile. "Go ahead," she replied.

Neal brushed a hand through his already unruly hair. "You remember the promise I made with you on the day you found out you had to repeat your Page years?"

Kel thought back, remembered, and then sighed. "Yes," she answered, unsure what he was going on about.

Neal looked at Kel, his face set with determination. "I want you to become my Squire, not unless someone else has beaten me and offered you the same thing."

Kel sat there, stunned. She really didn't mean it when she asked Neal to be her Knight Master- it was a spur of the moment thing, a decision made in the middle of the chaos of her finding her maid. But here was Neal, a Knight of the realm, offering her an opportunity that no other Knight had bothered to offer, and she was not going to let it go to waste. She gave him her best smile, gratitude clearly showing on her features. "Of course I will Neal," she responded. She let out a laugh, "Or should I be calling you 'Master' from now on?"

Neal grimaced slightly. "That title makes me sound old," he said, then looked at Kel in a strange expression. "How about when in public, you'll call me 'Sir'? I don't want to lose the respect that I've gained from the other Knights and the soldiers from the Own."

Just as Kel was about to answer, Jump leaped through her open window into the room. He immediately ran to Neal and jumped around the Knight's legs, begging for a scratch. Neal chuckled, and gave into the request of the dog. As this was happening, Kel spoke up, "So what happens now?"

Neal continued to pat the dog, not looking up. "We need to fit you with your own armour and necessary weapons that a Squire would need for their training and your own mount."

"I already own Peachblossom outright," Kel countered.

Neal finally looked at Kel in the eye, his green orbs shining with mirth. "I meant your own warhorse- the one that'll take you into battle and to carry your packs. Your-" He coughed. "-_Beast_ would be used for travelling."

Kel inwardly grinned. Peachblossom always saw Neal as something to chew, and she knew that when they would meet again, the over-sized horse would try to take a chunk out of Neal's arm or hand. She then realised something. "What about the cost of this new mount? Peachblossom was expensive enough." She didn't want to mention her benefactor.

Neal leaned over and patted Kel's hand with one of his own. "All taken care of," he answered, an assuring smile on his face.

Kel felt flustered. "But, why? You didn't have to do that- I could of bought the mount later on when the Progress is over. Why now?"

Neal didn't change his expression, but he did lean back on his chair and crossed his arms. "Because I want to be seen as a worthy Knight Master and it all boils down to how well I treat my Squire. If she is not given the best, then she is not going to be the best Knight the realm has to offer."

For the second time that day, Kel was stunned. She knew that Neal was an intellect, but this was thinking beyond his maturity level. But it was seeming all too much at that particular moment- sure, she could handle his offer of being his Squire, but having major expenses being paid for by someone else was another issue entirely. She was not used to being spoilt, even when she was living in the Emperor's Palace in the Yamani islands, she never took advantage of the constant services that the Emperor offered to her and her family. It was almost suffocating. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came out. Words had left her.

Neal noticed this. "Oh, don't thank me now," he drawled, his old self again. "You can make it up to me later when you pass the Ordeal and I get recognition as a worthy Knight Master."

Kel nodded, not bothering to speak. Her eyes then felt the familiar prick of on-coming tears. _Oh great_, she thought. _Just what I needed at a time like this- to cry in front of someone not used to seeing me showing that particular emotion!_ She did the only thing she could think of- she stood up, walked over and gave Neal a tight hug, burying her face into his shoulder.

Neal stiffened, then stood and returned the hug. "Don't get my shirt wet," he said. "I only just bought it three days ago."

Kel laughed into his shoulder. "The temptation is there," she commented, trying to make a joke of the situation.

What Neal said next surprised her; "Yes it is," he mumbled, sighing. Kel frowned slightly in confusion, unsure what he meant- although, she had a faint idea and it made a shiver down her spine. She remembered that she once had a crush on Neal during their Page years- the feelings still there when she had restarted her Page years. Over time, she learnt to suppress them, due to the lack of times that she saw Neal- which was once in every season, such as Midwinter. By the time she last saw Neal at his Ordeal, she only felt friendship towards him, but deep down, a voice told her that she was in denial.

Kell pulled away, glad that she didn't give into tears. "I will make you proud," she declared quietly. "I won't mess this up for you."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Good," he replied. "Otherwise I'll make you run laps around the Palace till you drop."

Kel shrugged. "Already done that," she answered, remembering one of her repeat years. She wanted to prove that she had the stamina to continue on like the other boys, and had continued to run around on the wall that encircled the Palace. Eventually, she collapsed from exhaustion well past an hour after the others had left, and was found by Sir Raoul, who offered to support her over to the infirmary. Lord Wyldon scolded Kel later that day while she laid on one of the infirmary beds. But her Lord didn't punish her, saying that her exhaustion was punishment enough. When he had left, Kel could've sworn that there was a smile of amusement on the scarred face of the Training Master.

Neal looked out of the open window of Kel's room, noting that the sun was setting. "Say," he began. "You want to join me and the lads for the evening meal tonight? They seriously need to be disciplined after all this time away from you."

Kel laughed. "Sure," she answered. "Better than sitting in a room where everyone is younger than you except the Training Master."

Neal gave her a look. "Doesn't that remind you of anyone?"

Kel paused, realising. Instead of feeling sorry, she laughed again. "A pesky boy with strange hair comes to mind," she replied, then ducked a swipe at her head. Straightening up, she sobered up. "But you didn't have anyone ignore you for being female, even without the age difference."

Neal sighed. "I'm sorry Kel, I forget about the small-brains of the many individuals you had to deal with in your Page years." He looked out of the window again. "We'd better get going otherwise I'll have to fight Merric for the best rolls."

Kel smiled. She couldn't wait to see her old year-mates again. After locking up her windows and her door, she followed Neal down towards the back entrance to the Squire wing, which lead out to the stables. She knew that the men of the Own and women of the Riders ate in the large cafeteria located near the barracks. Upon entering after Neal into the room, she saw that the room was filled with rowdy-talking soldiers, Riders and Knights, with no seating arrangement to separate the different groups.

Neal turned to her and grinned, pointing to a table set near the end of the room. Four familiar faces sat there, along with a few new faces she didn't know. "I guess we should get our food before we go over- by the surprise they're going to get, you won't get the chance to get away and grab sustenance."

Kel nodded, excitement building up. When she and Neal had a tray of food each, they made their way over to the table, with many of the men and women in the room turning to stare at the new face among them.

"Hey boys!" Neal drawled, sitting down at a place, indicating to Kel to sit across from him. "Look who I found in the Squire's wing."

Merric, Seaver, Esmond and Cleon all dropped their jaws as Kel sat down. Kel noticed this. "It's rude to stare," she commented as she calmly buttered a roll, Yamani face on to hide her happiness.

All four of them pulled their jaws together as Neal smirked. "Yes, she's definitely changed, hasn't she?" he boasted. "Takes a while to get used to the longer hair."

Kel glared at Neal. She had grown her hair till it touched her shoulders, only to find out if it was worth it to have the length. She found out she liked having longer hair, and kept it that way.

Cleon looked at Kel as if she was a fascinating puzzle to solve. "You're looking good," he commented.

Merric glanced at Cleon with a raised eyebrow, then looked at Kel. "So have you gotten any offers?" he asked, curious.

Kel glanced at Neal, mentally telling him to keep his mouth shut. "I did get one offer, and I took it, since I needed the challenge."

Esmond leaned forward. "So, who is it?"

Kel smirked. "Turn to your right and there he is."

Esmond turned and stared at Neal, who was calmly separating his vegetables from the stew they had been served. "You?" Esmond asked, just as the others were asking, "Him?"

Neal looked up and gave them a calm look. "I thought it would be worth it to take on Kel as my Squire, since she's quite well known around here. I'm taking advantage of the publicity that'll come with me being her Knight Master."

Kel gave Neal a thankful look for not telling the others the truth as to why he took her up as his Squire. The others, however, still had a stunned expression on their features.

"You know the wind would change any minute and your faces would be stuck that way," a voice spoke up.

Neal looked over at the young man sitting two seats over from Kel, who looked to be in his late twenties, with dark hair and blue eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't mention that," he replied. "It would've been a nice change to what they've got now."

Kel looked over and had a look at the man. He gave her a kind smile. "Domitan of Masbolle, at your service."

Kel couldn't help but smile back. He was handsome, yet he had an air of familiarity about him, like she had met him before. Before Kel could place where she could've known him, Neal cut through her thoughts, "Kel, meet my cousin. Cousin, my Squire."

Now Kel understood the familiarity: Dom and Neal had the same nose. She glanced Neal's way and noticed that he was giving Dom a guarded look. Sighing, she continued to eat, knowing that she didn't want her food to go to waste.

"Say Kel," Merric spoke up. "Why did you agree to Neal being your Knight Master? You're the one who disciplines him, not the other way around."

Kel shrugged. "As I had said before, I like a challenge," she replied. "And besides, this way I can keep my eye on all of you, not just Neal."

Esmond nudged Cleon. "She'll come in handy when we have to look good for banquets."

Seaver snorted while Cleon gave Esmond a blank look. Kel wondered what was wrong with her redheaded friend, who was usually the one to challenge Neal in the game of best insults. Now he was the quietest of all the boys- _Men_, Kel corrected herself. It was hard to think of her and her friends as fully-grown adults, even with her years as being the oldest Page for the second time that century. Kel looked around her at her Knighted friends. "So what have you all been doing with both the King's Own and the Queen's Riders?"

Neal glanced at her, before focusing on a spot on the table. "This is only half of the Own and a quarter of the Riders," he explained, indicating the room full of chattering people. "Merric and I are involved with Sir Raoul's Commandment at this point in time, Third Company. Cleon is with Fifth Company. Esmond and Seaver are with Sixth. The men you see around us are our comrades. We've just been going out along the countryside and following orders, and we've come across some gruesome sights over the time we've since joined. It's hard work, but it's better than being a desk Knight."

Kel looked at Dom, seeking to lighten the mood. "So which of these poor souls are you stuck with?"

Dom grinned. "I'm a Sergent in the Third Company, which means I get stuck with Meathead for the whole time we go out on calls."

Kel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Meathead?"

Dom's grin turned into a smirk. "It's the nickname I use for your Knight Master."

Neal huffed. "I cease to believe you exist," he muttered.

Kel smiled at the scene before her. Her coming years as a Squire just got a little more interesting…

**TBC**

**(A.N. Woah… once I started this chapter, I couldn't stop! I had so much stuff to write about, introduction, updates and other pieces of information. You have no idea how many times I had to read the second and third books of the PotS series to get this info! And I'm still not sure if it's right or not. Ah well. I hope you liked!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

**And Then It Happened**

**Chapter Three- Revised version**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with _The Protector of the Small_. Tamora Pierce, the best author in the world, owns it all.

**(A.N OK, this is where the story goes in a completely different direction compared to the old version of the story. Don't worry! There'll be plenty of Neal/Kel moments in later chapters- I'm just building up the momentum of the story before diving deep into the fluff-works of the romance part of the story (although there is a teeny bit in this chapter because I couldn't help myself, LOL).  
They do go out travelling- but not to Pirate's Swoop, like the old version. The Progress is still going on! Lots of opportunities to play with the Cleon/Dom/Neal/Kel love square. It's so screwed, its great!  
Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, just don't flame. And there's one small swear word in this chapter. Shock! Horror! Just a warning, LOL. There WAS a reason why this fic was rated T in the first place, other than 'stuff' that is to come in later chapters…)**

The next day, after Kel had performed her exercises, fed Jump and her birds, bathed, ate, and dressed, she decided to check out the nearby library that was often used by Pages and Squires during their training years.

Upon entering the large room, Kel saw Neal leaning against one of the desks, holding a map in one of his hands. Various landscape books were scattered across the surface of the desk, most of them open to some random page.

"What are you doing?" Kel asked, stepping around the groups of chairs and desks to reach her Master, and friend.

Neal looked up at Kel and gave her a smile. "Just planning the training schedule for my Squire during the Progress," he answered, then placed the map down on the desk and picking up one of the opened books. "Other than the many jousting tournaments I plan to enter you into, there is also the opportunity to make you more familiar with the landscape, like our darling Sir Raoul has been doing with the Third Company."

Kel raised an eyebrow as she picked up the map Neal had been studying earlier. "You're not trying to be Lord Wyldon, are you?" she questioned, wary that Neal could go overboard with being a first-time Knight Master.

Neal gave her a look. "Oh yes," he replied. "I look up to that Stump so much that I want to work my Squire to the point of collapse just like he does."

Kel frowned slightly at Neal's sarcastic comment, and decided to ignore it. Pointing to the map she held, she asked, "So what do you have in mind for my 'training'?"

Neal relaxed, and spent the next hour discussing with his Squire what he had in mind on how to introduce her into the life of a Knight.

* * *

Kel returned to her room with her mind buzzing. Neal had certainly grown up since the last time she had seen him, and it was very irksome to her, due to her having to keep wondering what part of Neal still remained the same- other than his sarcastic streak and unusual humour. Somehow, he had grown up and it had taken some time for Kel to realise it. 

She was to meet her Knight Master and their friends for lunch in another four hours, and she wondered what to do to pass the time. Deciding that Peachblossom deserved a visit, she exited her room for the second time that morning.

Peachblossom snorted when Kel entered his stall, apple in hand. After accepting the treat from his owner, Peachblossom relaxed as Kel ran a comb through his long mane. "How about a run outside today?" Kel suggested, as she brought out the riding saddle.

Peachblossom swung his head in a nod as Kel quickly and expertly buckled the saddle, then placed the bridle around the horse's head. Taking the reins, Kel led him out into the warm heat of the morning sun. It wasn't too uncomfortable, due to it being mid-morning, but Kel knew she couldn't stay out for too long, otherwise both her and Peachblossom would suffer in the horrible heat of the summer sun, that appeared around late morning, lunchtime.

Swinging herself into the saddle, Kel steadied herself before leading Peachblossom into a standard trot, heading towards the nearby riding track that ran the length of the inner Palace wall. Kel wanted Peachblossom to warm up his legs before taking him out for a run outside the walls, but the horse had other plans.

Upon reaching the first doorway out, Peachblossom shoved his way past the guards, out to the world outside, with poor Kel struggling to hold him back and apologising profusely to the annoyed guards, hoping that they didn't recognise her.

Kel glared at the back of her horse's head as they trotted away towards the training grounds of the Riders and Own. "You've got some nerve," she muttered. "I was going to take you out anyway!"

Peachblossom just snorted in, what Kel assumed, amusement. They made their way towards a group of soldiers as they put their own mounts through their paces before the day turned hot. Kel recognised one of them.

"It's Dom…" Kel said to herself as she watched the men go through the standard trot, to the controlled run, then back to the trot, all in precise timing. Dom was at the head of the group, as their commanding officer. When they all stopped to take a break and to water their horses, Kel dismounted Peachblossom and walked over, leading the horse behind her.

"That was pretty impressive," she commented, leaning against the fencing that ran around the training grounds. "I guess that was for the Progress?"

Dom grinned from his place on the fence as his mount sniffed at some grass nearby. "Unfortunately yes," he answered. "All for show, that. Although, it makes the soldiers more acquainted to their mounts, and it increases confidence that they can show what it takes to be a part of the Own."

Kel nodded in understanding before spotting the danger. She grabbed Dom's hand from the top of the fence, and pulled it out of the way of her horse's snapping jaws, which clicked when it didn't close on flesh. "The horse bites," she lamely explained, pulling the reins so that Peachblossom stood an extra foot away from the pair of humans.

Dom gave Peachblossom an amused look. "I'm sure he has his nice moments," he replied, then noticed Kel's grip on his wrist. "You can let go now."

Kel blushed slightly and let go of Dom's wrist, wondering if it was normal to have butterflies suddenly appear at the most inconvenient of times. It was the same feeling that she got when Neal and her had a quiet moment together, and it was perplexing her.

"So," Dom continued, as if nothing had happened. "What brought you out here? Didn't Meathead need you for any tasks meant for a Squire?"

Kel shrugged. "I caught up with him in the Page and Squire's library and we talked about my training over the Progress, but nothing demeaning." She smirked at that.

Dom smiled back. "Well if he ever becomes over-bearing, let me know and I'll straighten him out."

Kel laughed. "But isn't he over-bearing already?"

Dom joined in with a laugh of his own. "I guess so!" He paused and looked over at where his men were standing, holding their horses and talking amongst themselves. "I have to leave now- the men and I have errands to run for our dear Sir Raoul later today."

Kel raised an eyebrow. "Don't work yourself too hard," she replied. She followed Dom's lead and they both took up the reins of their mounts. "I'll catch up with you later then."

Dom gave her a dazzling smile. "That we will," he answered, before mounting and trotting over to the group of fellow soldiers.

Peachblossom nipped Kel's sleeve, making her glare at him. "What is it with you and the men I am friends with?" she asked the large horse, as she swung herself onto the saddle.

Peachblossom said nothing but snorted in the direction Dom went.

* * *

"Kel, can I talk with you for a minute?" 

Kel looked at her friend Cleon and nodded. "Alright then," she replied.

It was a week later, and after the evening meal, and the group of friends were just leaving the slowly emptying cafeteria hall.

Cleon led her to the nearby courtyard, just off the Squire's wing. "Kel, I was just wondering… have you thought it through when you accepted Neal's proposal to be his Squire?"

Kel looked at her friend in surprise. "What do you mean? Yes, I've thought it through, but why all the concern?"

Cleon looked uncomfortable for a minute. "I would hope that you would consider being my Squire-"

Kel cut in. "Stop it Cleon." This 'new' Cleon was making her feel uncomfortable. "I had already made up my mind a week ago when Neal asked me. I'm not going to change it."

"I think you should honour the lady's choice, Cleon," a voice spoke behind Kel.

Kel turned to see Neal walking down the path towards them. "Neal…" the words got caught in her throat as Cleon spoke up, "She doesn't deserve you! You want to take every last woman that shouldn't be yours, despite having a large majority already clamouring behind you. I-"

"-That's enough, Cleon." Neal spoke sternly to his redheaded comrade. "She made her choice out of her own free will and I will not let you use it to make her feel bad." He turned to Kel, his features softening to sheepish. "Sorry, but I had to do that."

Kel glared at him. "Since when am I a damsel needing rescuing?" She turned to Cleon, her expression not changing. "And Neal spoke what I had already planned to say, so there is not point in continuing this." And with that, Kel turned on her heel and headed towards the Squire's wing, her shoulder's stiff with annoyance at the two young men's behaviour.

Cleon looked at Neal, still angry. "You-"

"-Shut it." Neal interrupted. "Whatever you feel towards Kel, don't let it go to your head and the fact is, she is nothing but a Squire and a friend to me. So don't go all angry with me over this- she made her choice and it was not forced. I'm not gifted with powers in controlling the mind you know."

Cleon glared at Neal for a second longer before letting his features droop into defeat. "She doesn't deserve you," he commented quietly. "Knight Master or not."

Neal looked in the direction of where Kel had left. "You're right, she doesn't. But it's too late now, isn't it? My name has officially been registered in the record books as Kel's Knight Master and it'll take too much paperwork- not to mention the number of rumours that'll be created- to change now."

Cleon shoved his hands into his hose pockets. "Just don't try anything with her, alright? You'll have to answer to me if you do."

Neal gave Cleon a calm look. "Not to mention the rest of the boys and Sir Raoul." He sighed in frustration. "Just stop pestering me and we'll drop this whole matter."

Cleon look satisfied at last. "Same time in the morning for sparring?"

Neal nodded, then watched his fellow Knight leave the courtyard. Looking back to the Squire's wing, Neal sighed again, then, after checking that Cleon wasn't in the vicinity, walked inside.

* * *

Kel was venting her frustrations by performing the most complicated dance pattern she knew with her glaive, ignoring the small whimpers of a scared Jump and protesting peeps from the sparrows, who all hid under her bed. 

"Idiotic…Over-reacting…Stupid…" With each muttering, Kel swung her glaive even harder, increasing her speed until the steel blade was nothing but a silver and blue blur around her.

A knock sounded on her door, interrupting her thoughts. "Kel? It's Neal. Can we talk?"

Kel glared at the door, puffing. "Go away, Neal," she snapped.

But Neal was not going to give up on the task of trying to speak to his Squire and best female friend. "Open the door now Squire," he said in his best Sir Raoul voice.

Before he knew it, the door was yanked open and he was forcefully pulled inside, the door closing with a smart snap behind him. The site before him would've made a simple man cower, but he wasn't simple.

"Kel…" He began, but Kel beat him to the punch line.

"Neal, what were you _thinking_? I was about to handle the situation and you came barging in like you thought I was some weak, useless girl in need of a 'Knight in shining armour'," Kel paused, noticing that she was still holding her glaive and decided to put it back on it's bracket on the wall, just in case she became too enthusiastic.

Before Kel could continue, Neal reached over and grasped both of her shoulders and made her look into his eyes, much to her inner discomfort. "Kel," Neal said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Kel paused. She wasn't sure on how to answer to this type of apology, especially when it came from a person like Neal, who often had a sarcastic side comment. But this time, he didn't, and Kel found herself quickly falling from her energetic frustrations, into a more relaxed calmness. She cleared her throat. "Just don't do that again, alright?"

Neal closed his eyes and sighed. "Everywhere I go, I have to defend your honour because those gossiping _assholes_ think that I chose you only on the grounds that we are lovers."

Kel rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time that she'd heard of an accusation against her 'virtue'. "I appreciate it, but I've had to deal with the gossipers the whole time I was a Page, _including _the time when we were year-mates. Don't over exert yourself over something like that. But it was incidences with Cleon before that have me concerned and annoyed."

Neal looked taken aback for a second, then quickly recovered. "Cleon was acting out of line-"

Kel cut him off. "And so were you. But on different levels." She sighed. "I know that Cleon has feelings for me- he told me a couple of days ago. Ever since then, he's been trying to convince me to leave you become _his _Squire instead."

Neal's brow furrowed. "Then why didn't you accept? You would be a whole lot happier with him being able to pay you more attention, both as a Squire and as a woman."

Kel gave Neal a small smile. "Because I made a promise to a best friend of mine that I intend to keep," she replied. Then, a loud peep along with a whine came from under the bed. Kel and Neal both stepped away from each other and saw the snout of Jump and several faces of the sparrows peeking out from beneath the coverlet that touched the ground.

Neal let out a relieved laugh and lifted the coverlet to reveal the animals. "Yes, she's consolable now comrades!" he said to the scared animals, making Kel inwardly smirk.

Kel elbowed Neal in the ribs as the animals all crawled (or flew) out of the gap Neal had created for them. Jump gave Neal's hand a lick as he passed, making Neal grimace as he continued to hold the coverlet until the last sparrow had left the darkness under Kel's bed.

Dropping the coverlet, Neal wiped the back of his hand on his shirt and straightened up to look at Kel. "I guess I should go now," he said, awkward all of a sudden.

Kel nodded, also feeling the same. As Kel opened and held open the door for Neal to exit, Neal gave her a one-armed hug. "Again, I'm sorry." He muttered to Kel, meaning every word.

Kel looked up at him and for a fleet, heart-stopping second, their mouths were a mere half-inch away.

Neal ruined the moment by straightening up and walking out the door, with a simple "Goodnight Squire."

Kel shut the door and locked it, wondering about her strange evening. At first, she was angry enough with Neal to behead him without a thought with her glaive, and the next minute they're sharing a tender moment and being a breath away from a kiss. Kel touched her lips with her hand as she thought. She had yet to receive her first kiss- she never saw any of her year mates regularly enough to equate to something, and the other former Pages were too young for her.

Sighing, Kel quickly got ready for bed, wanting to erase those thoughts. But even when her head hit the feather pillow, she couldn't help but to fantasise for a minute what would've happened if they had moved that extra half-inch forward…With her still a little edgy, Kel was sure that something that they would regret later would've occurred.

_But, _Kel wondered. _He only sees me as a friend and a Squire… He wouldn't take advantage of me like that…

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Neal poured the cold water from his water jug onto his head. "I _must_ not have those thoughts," he muttered as he pulled his fringe away from his face, which was dripping water onto the floor. "It's bad enough that you can't stop thinking about her…" He paused. He remembered how their faces were close enough to count each other's eyelashes. He didn't know how they got to be so close, but he figured it was the way he hugged her before.

Pulling off his shirt and grabbing a nearby drying cloth, he rubbed the droplets of water off his body, as he continued to assess his previous situation. He knew that Kel was very protective of her identity, but he knew that didn't stop many of his fellow Knights and soldiers on commenting on how much she had changed- mostly physically and on parts Neal would rather not hear about coming from the soldier's mouths.

Neal threw the now damp cloth into a corner of his bathroom, then realised something. _She's a woman now_, he thought. _And I think I've fallen for her._

**TBC**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note.  
  
OK, here's the disclaimer, since it's required of me.  
  
I don't own anything from the Protector of the Small series, which is authored by Tamora Pierce.  
  
There, at least I won't be sued. This disclaimer now goes towards the WHOLE story. (Saves me typing it up every time.)  
  
OK, I'll write Chapter 4 with this in mind: One: It takes three days to get to Pirate's Swoop. Two: Alan and Alianne are Alanna's other kids.  
  
Ice, Kel had to repeat her Page years, which means she hasn't even made it into Squire training yet. In this story, she's 18 after repeating four years of Page years again. And, FINALLY makes it to Squire rank. She doesn't take her Ordeal for another four years. So, she'll be 22 or so when she becomes a Knight.  
  
Don't worry to all those K/D shippers- Dom WILL make an appearance and he will attempt to flirt. Kel will be flattered. That's all I'm going to tell you! I don't want to spoil it for you all! 


	5. Chapter 4 seeing Dom again

And Then It Happened  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey Dom!" "Hi Kel!" "Meathead!" "That's SIR Meathead!" Kel and Neal greeted Dom outside the training grounds, where the King's Own were meeting.  
  
"It's good to see you again Kel," said Dom, giving her a friendly hug.  
  
"Good to see you too," replied Kel, hugging Dom back.  
  
Neal stepped forward and pulled them apart. "Hey, hey! Quit hogging my Squire! I have to teach her a few Knight tricks while we're traveling, and by morning, when we get to Pirate's Swoop, she would've perfected them by then."  
  
Kel crossed her arms while Dom grinned.  
  
"Poor Meathead," said Dom, shaking his head. "You still haven't mastered your distance-calculating skills."  
  
Neal puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. "And what makes you think that?" he asked.  
  
"Because it takes over three days and nights to get to Pirate's Swoop," answered Dom while Kel laughed softly behind her hands. He glanced at her, then turned back to Neal. "Take my advice my dear cousin: Don't be too quick to claim what cannot be achieved."  
  
"Yeah," Kel piped up, "You'd be setting a new traveling record if you get to Pirate's Swoop in that small amount of time."  
  
Neal raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You mean you knew all along that I was wrong?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Kel grinned while shaking her head. "I didn't want to. Besides, I LIKE playing tricks on you now."  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Neal leaped forward and put Kel into a headlock in his arms.  
  
"Let me go Neal!" screamed Kel, grabbing his arms. Then, finding one of his thumbs, she jammed one of her fingernails under his thumbnail. Neal yelped, letting go.  
  
"You say I have to treat you with respect. Well, you should return the favor someday." Said Kel coldly. Then she turned around, her back facing Neal and walked away.  
  
"Was it something I said?" asked Neal, looking at Dom.  
  
Dom gently punched Neal in the arm. "Just give her some space, she'll cool down." The sound of his name being called made him turn away. He turned back to Neal. "Important business Neal, I'll see you on the road then."  
  
As Dom walked away, Neal stood where he was, aimlessly looking at the stars.  
  
"Come on Meathead! We're leaving!" a loud voice called. "Coming Domitan, oh wonderful cousin of mine," Neal called back.  
  
(A.N. I'm REALLY sorry that the characters aren't in Pirate's Swoop yet. I'm trying to lengthen the story a little; by means of one day is one Chapter. So, next time I update, it'll be the next day of their journey. I have important information I have to tell you: I will be at a Camp for the next four days. But, this'll give me time to continue writing the story. So, next time I update, could be either around the 2nd or 3rd of May. Because school starts after Camp. Bummer, I know. I'm promising you two or three more Chapters by the time I get back. Thank you for all of your reviews!) 


	6. Chapter 5

And Then It Happened  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Though watching the sunrise was beautiful, Kel was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Tiredness became a curse when traveling by night. Then, her thoughts turned to Neal. She wasn't really mad at him: he didn't even hurt her when he put her in a headlock. He was so gentle. Kel smiled, some of her tiredness forgotten. It almost felt like he was hugging her. She suddenly became concerned.  
  
What if he took her "anger" seriously and was mad at HER? She shook her head. No, he wouldn't be. He's too silly for those kinds of things. Kel sighed. And he's quite handsome too. A jolt in her stomach told her exactly that.  
  
Kel looked up at the sky, which was now a beautiful soft pink.  
  
"Kel?" a voice whispered near her.  
  
Kel looked and saw that it was Dom.  
  
"Hey Dom," she whispered back.  
  
Dom moved close enough to hear Kel- but far enough so as to not provoke Peachblossom.  
  
"You feeling OK Kel? Did Neal upset you?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.  
  
Kel put on a smile, while deep down she wanted to continue to be by herself. "I'm fine Dom- really." She answered, focusing her gaze on to her horse's mane.  
  
Dom raised an eyebrow. "Alright then." Then his face turned serious. "So how long are you stuck with old Meathead?"  
  
Kel grinned while her stomach filled with her old butterfly friends, as she thought of Neal. "Four years unfortunately. I just don't know what I'm going to be taught by him."  
  
Dom shrugged. "Probably teach you how to come up with the best pick up lines." He grinned. "But I suspect that they wouldn't work on a smart, mature person like you."  
  
Kel was flattered by that remark. "Thank you Dom," she said. "Today I'm thinking of talking to Neal and say that I'm fine and that I'd like to be "friends" again."  
  
Dom's face fell a little. "Good luck then." Then he moved his horse back, leaving Kel by herself and her thoughts again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At breakfast, Kel purposely sat herself next to Neal as he ate his porridge. He glance at her for a while, the paid full attention to his bowl.  
  
"Neal?" asked Kel, putting a hand on his shoulder. She noticed him tensing up at her touch. Strange, she thought.  
  
"Yes Kel?" Neal answered, putting his bowl down onto his lap and switching his attention to her.  
  
Kel kept her hand on his shoulder to keep him seated- and because she liked to touch him. "I'm sorry that I acted so mad at you last night over nothing."  
  
Neal blinked, then a small smile formed on his lips. "Apology accepted," he said. Then the smile vanished and he turned so that he had his whole body facing Kel. He put a hand on hers that was on his shoulder. "Will you accept my apology for me being such an idiot and giving you a headlock?"  
  
Kel looked up into his eyes while she felt her hands become clammy and her heart race. His hand over hers was so comforting and fitting that she wanted the hand to stay.  
  
"Apology accepted Neal," she answered, a smile on her usually blank face. Then Kel's face turned back to the blank mask and, unwillingly removed her hand from Neal's shoulder.  
  
Neal stood up with his bowl in his hands. "So," he said casually, "want to help me wash the dishes?" He grinned mischievously.  
  
Kel grinned back. "Sorry Knight Master. I have to brush Peachblossom for when we start traveling again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They traveled over beautiful country sides- fields of flowers, never-ending hills covered in trees and grass and lakes surrounded by plant life. Kel constantly wanted to just linger and walk through the bright flowers.  
  
At around lunchtime, Dom surprised her by giving her a bunch of wild flowers. She accepted them, not wanting to offend Dom by rejecting his gift. Later at dinner, Kel saw Neal glaring at Dom while he got Kel's and his own meal.  
  
When she received her food, she promptly sat down next to Neal. He gave her a smile that made her almost shudder.  
  
"So," she started, "what trick were you going to teach me?"  
  
Neal sat up. "Ah yes. The Trick." He grinned. "I'll show you after dinner when we start traveling."  
  
After everything was packed up and they were on the road again, Neal showed her the "trick". It was actually a secret handshake. They rode at the back of the line of the Own so that no one would notice.  
  
"What does this handshake do?" Kel asked, in the middle of Neal's second demonstration.  
  
"My old Knight Master, Lady Alanna, taught me this, and said that whenever you meet anyone who is from the Rogue, you do this handshake and then they'll know that you're a friend of Alanna's husband, who is still known as the King or something." Neal stretched in his saddle and moved his horse away. Kel raised her eyebrows. "I don't like the look in your horse's eyes Kel." Said Neal, answering her unasked question.  
  
At around midnight, Knight Master Commander Sir Raoul called a halt and said that it was time that they all got some rest.  
  
"Finally," said Neal as he unrolled his bedroll next to Kel's. "I'm in need of my rest. I'm getting too old for this."  
  
Kel kicked him through her roll. "Good night Neal."  
  
"Good night Kel. Sweet dreams."  
  
Kel blushed, thanking the Gods that it was dark.  
  
(A.N. FINALLY!!!!!!!!!! An update!!! I'm so sorry to all of you people who were kept waiting. I've written two and a half Chapters during my time away. But, I've also written the LAST Chapter and the EPILOGUE!!! (sp?) Scary eh? I was just bored, and then I thought, "why not write the last chapter and the epilogue?" Might as well find out what happens to the characters in the end so that I can write my story towards that particular ending. I'm sure that all of you K/N fans out there would like the ending. I can't tell you what happens, but I can tell you this: Look at the title! That's IT! I can't tell you any more. The title is based on the ending mostly. As before, thank you for being so patient!) 


	7. Chapter 6

And Then It Happened  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kel woke up after a dreamless sleep, before the sun rose. Then she noticed something. An arm was around her. No, TWO arms were around her at both of her sides. She looked to her right. There slept Neal, his arm around her as if he intended to. Kel looked to her left. There was Dom, the same as Neal. Suddenly, she started to giggle, an evil idea coming into her head.  
  
Getting up quietly and carefully, she slid out of their hold and pulled her bedroll with her. Then she gently slung Neal's arm around Dom and did the same for Dom.  
  
An hour later, she could hear the shouts and screams of Dom and Neal when they discovered her prank. She ate her breakfast calmly, Yamani face on. Although, she was laughing on the inside.  
  
"Kel!" she heard her name being called by Neal.  
  
"Yes?" she called back, wanting to wake up the rest of the lazy Own.  
  
"You played a trick on us, didn't you?" he asked as he walked towards her. He was busily trying to make his hair lie normally using his fingers. Kel automatically started to work on his hair.  
  
"I might've," she said as she worked, "Besides, I wasn't the one with an arm around his Squire in a suspicious way."  
  
Neal rolled his eyes. "I didn't even KNOW. Besides, I thought that you were COLD." He put on a sad, puppy face. "You do believe me, don't you?"  
  
Kel couldn't resist his plea. "I believe you Meathead. Just do me a favor."  
  
Neal raised his eyebrows and took Kel's hands into his own, which made her stop her work. He brought his face close- close enough so that their foreheads were touching. "And what will that be?" he said in a low voice.  
  
Kel took a deep breath to calm herself. "Don't ever try to assume that I'm cold again. OK? I don't always need your body heat." Although, she thought, only if I ever feel the need. She smiled at Neal, and then moved back so that she wouldn't be as close to his face. But, he still held her hands.  
  
She shuddered, wanting him to let go.  
  
"Are you cold Kel?" asked Neal, concern in his voice, "Here." He let go of Kel's hands and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
The sound of sniggers around them made them spring apart. Half of the Own were looking at them. Some of them with happy smiles while most of them were trying not to laugh. In the middle of them, Dom stood there with his arms crossed and an anger/upset expression on his face.  
  
Neal straightened himself out. "As you were." He commanded the men.  
  
The men reluctantly left, but Dom remained where he was.  
  
"Yes Dom?" Neal asked, stepping in front of Kel in a protective stance.  
  
Dom moved forward towards Neal. "What do you think you're doing? Kel isn't interested! Why don't you just leave her alone?"  
  
"Dom," Kel said, stepping out from behind Neal, "Neal and I aren't courting you know. I don't intend to court anyone until I get my shield."  
  
Dom and Neal looked at her in shock and disbelief-, which scared Kel for a second.  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" Neal asked, his eyes as round as coins.  
  
Kel nodded. "I am." Then she grinned. "Why the grim faces? What? You wanted to court me?" Her expression turned suspicious.  
  
"Who us?" Dom and Neal both said, and then pointed to each other, "Ask him!"  
  
Kel giggled. "Sort it out yourselves. I'm going to saddle Peachblossom and help clean up." As she started to walk away, she glanced behind her and saw that Dom and Neal were giving each other death stares. This made her laugh a little harder.  
  
They're fighting over me, she thought as she took a pile of clean bowls and put them into the saddlebags on the packhorses.  
  
But, I only have feelings for one of them- and it'll be wrong to court him because he's supposed to be my Knight Master.  
  
Kel stopped what she was doing. Hang on! She thought, I remember a rumor that Lady Alanna's former Knight Master, King Jonathon, was her lover for a time.  
  
She frowned, and then put her Yamani mask on.  
  
Do I want history to repeat itself?  
  
A small smile escaped the mask.  
  
Maybe.  
  
(A.N. That's Chapter 6 done! I did this one while I was at camp during my free time. Chapter 7 is only 55% done. So don't worry! You'll have the next Chapter soon. School's started, which suck because I have this AWFUL Maths assignment due next week and it's taking up a HEAP OF MY TIME!!!!! But, I promise that I will update with Chapter 7 as soon as I can. I know it's taking a while to get to Pirate's Swoop, but I like to write at least a Chapter for each day on their journey. Sort of makes me think a little more into the depth of the plot. Thanx for the reviews!) 


	8. Chapter 7

And Then It Happened 

**Chapter 7**

Their second day was quite uneventful. They passed a few villages who needed help in hunting some game- this was the only highlight. For the most part, the large group just rode, running out of jokes and tall stories to tell. 

Neal had somehow made it his duty to ride by Kel's side- at a certain distance in respect for Peachblossom.

Dom was nowhere in Kel's sight.

"We're ahead of schedule," said Neal after talking to one of the other Sergeants.

"By how much?" asked Kel, feeling relieved that the trip wouldn't last long.

"We're ahead at a considerable amount," Neal answered, "Over a third ahead. So that means we could arrive at Pirate's Swoop tomorrow morning."

Kel sighed with relief. She hated to travel, but she never showed it. She always kept her face blank- even her eyes didn't show any emotion to how she felt about the trip.

A man at the front shouted something. Everyone looked up in surprise. There, in front of them, was the ocean. Vast and never ending. Kel breathed in the salty air- it immediately filled her with new energy and will to go on.

They ate lunch while still riding. Lord Raoul insisting that they keep going.

As night fell, they came across a large inn.

"We leave at dawn everyone," said Raoul as they assembled in the eating area. "You may go now to your rooms and rest. Remember- two to a room!"

Raoul turned to Neal and Kel. "I'm very sorry. I tried to get you separate rooms, but there were none left. You're going to have to share a room for the night." He grinned. "Just behave yourselves alright?"

Kel blushed. "We will." She turned to Neal after Raoul had walked away. "You're sleeping on the floor."

Neal glared at her. "Why do I always get the floor?"

Kel shook her head. "You don't _always _get the floor. I just need a nice comfortable bed to sleep in. And I know that men always like to sleep anywhere."

Neal shook his head. "But _I_ need a comfortable place to sleep too, you know."

Kel turned to go to their room. "Well, you'll just have to suffer."

Just as she had opened the door, Neal ran past her and jumped onto the bed, lying down.

"Neal, get off the bed." Said Kel calmly, getting into the room and closing the door.

"Nope," replied Neal, kicking off his shoes and making himself comfortable.

Kel sighed, then busied herself in lighting some candles so that they could see. She got an idea.

 "If only I had the Gift!" said Kel, lighting a candle. "Then I could light all these candles at once!"

Neal opened an eyelid. "I'm not falling for it Kel, whatever you're trying to do."

"What on earth are you- _ouch!!_" cried Kel, burning her fingers on a flame.

"I'm not falling for it…" Neal drawled, putting his hands behind his head.

"Neal, I just burnt my hand." Said Kel, her face creasing in pain. "Can you just heal me?" She walked to the edge of the bed, sat down and held out her injured hand.

Neal sighed, then got up. "Show me your hand." He asked.

Kel placed her hand into Neal's, careful not to bump her fingers for fear of more pain. She noticed Neal's eyes widening.

"See?" she said, "I wasn't faking it."

Neal glanced at her, then set to work in repairing her hand. Dark green light shimmered between Kel's and his hands. Her hand was fixed before she knew it. Neal closed his fingers over hers.

"Fixed," he said, still holding her now-healed hand.

"Thanks," said Kel, but realized that she and Neal's faces were very close. She cleared her throat and moved away, taking her hand out of his. 

Then she noticed that the bed was free.

She immediately jumped into the covers, quickly taking her shoes off.

Neal glared at her for the second time. "And this is the thanks I get for healing you."

(A.N. _Finally!!!!! _Chapter 7! School is a nuisance when you're trying to write a fan fiction. But, I finally finished this Chappie!!!

Next week is Exam week for me- wish me luck! So that means I won't be able to update for a while- _again!_

_I took your advice and I am saving my next Chapters as web pages!_)


	9. Chapter 8

And Then It Happened 

**Chapter 8**

Kel woke up and shivered- she had kicked off the sheets in her sleep. She moved to quickly cover herself- for she was afraid that Neal would notice that she was wearing only a shirt and loincloth. 

As she was pulling the blanket over the sheets, she took a chance to look out the window. Dawn was coming over the horizon.

"Bugger," muttered Kel, lying back down, "Just _for once_ I would love to sleep in."

A soft snore made her look down over the edge of the bed. There was Neal, curled up into a tight ball with only a thin blanket for covering. He didn't even have a pillow. 

Kel felt sorry for him, for his manly pride of not showing much weakness to cold or heat. She reluctantly took her blanket and gently covered Neal up to his chin. She grabbed her pillow and, careful not to wake him, slipped out of bed, kneeled beside his head and eased her pillow under his neck.

_Might as well get ready for the rest of the journey. _Kel thought, making her bed and grabbing her tunic and tooth-cleaning powder.

Fifteen minutes later, Kel came out of the bathroom to a Neal who had moved his sleeping position to her bed. She shook her head, then sat down in the disturbing way that would wake the sleeper. 

"Huh? Wa?" Neal said sleepily, turning over to face Kel. 

She smiled at him. "Hello sleepy-head. Breakfast is in half an hour, so you'd better get ready." She patted his knee. "I'm really sorry about making you sleep on the floor." 

Neal rubbed his eyes and sat up, leaning against the backboard. Then it came to Kel's realization that he didn't have a shirt on. She blushed- he was _very_ well toned.

"We could've just shared the bed you know." Neal said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What are you on about?" asked Kel, bewildered. "We're best friends- best friends who are a boy and a girl don't share the same bed. It would've been too weird Neal. What if something happened?"

Neal raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…?" The sides of his mouth moved up into a slight smile.

Kel rolled her eyes. "Don't be thick Nealan- you know what I mean." She crossed her arms and got onto her feet. "I'm going down to breakfast." She slammed the door behind her.

"Men!" she muttered, "You think you know them".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group continued their journey as they had the day before. They only had three hours of traveling to go before reaching the fief.

To Kel, Pirate's Swoop looked like a smaller version of Corus- it even had it's own small castle where the Baron and his family lived.

"Kel?" said a voice to her left. She turned and saw that it was Neal. 

"Yes?" she answered stiffly, turning her gaze to Peachblossom's mane.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was stupid and you didn't deserve the type of message I gave out."

Kel nodded, then she looked at Neal.

"Just promise to never do that again, OK? We're just friends, not lovers. I can't see us lasting even if we were." She smiled, "We'd be too busy showing off to each other, trying to out do the other."

Neal grinned back. "How about we make a pact? We shall promise each other, that in your third year of your Squire training, if we're both available, we'll court. How about it?"

Kel bit her lip, thinking it over. _This seems like a pretty good pact. There seems to be no flaws. _She smiled. _What an opportunity! Neal is very handsome and he's just given me an opening._

"All right Neal," she said. "You got yourself a pact."

"Excellent!" said Neal, shaking Kel's hand. "Hope you keep up your end." He winked.

Kel rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "Yeah, yeah."

She glanced up and saw, on the flagpole, the Lioness' shield design. It flapped gently in the breeze as Kel thought about her own shield design. She shrugged. She didn't have to worry about it right now.

They finally reached the stables where Stable Hands took their horses off them and a servant led them to their rooms.

The servant eyed Neal and Kel once the Own had separated into their allocated rooms. "I suppose you want a room with a double bed?" he asked, a cheesy grin on his face.

Kel frowned, then grinned. "Oh yes, Neal and I would just _love_ to have a room with just us two." She shook her head. "He's my Knight Master, so that means, unfortunately, that our rooms have to be conjoined by a doorway that _locks._" Kel added that last bit in just to add security to her personal space.

Then, much to her annoyance, Neal slung and arm around her shoulders. "Yes good man. Show us to our rooms so that we may get our rest."

He kept his arm around her until they were inside one of the rooms they were assigned.

"Get off me Neal or I might do something that might damage you for a while." Kel said, her voice in false calm.

"Like what?" Neal asked, still keeping his arm around her.

"Something like this." Then Kel kicked her foot backwards towards Neal's crotch. Neal slumped onto the ground, groaning. 

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Kel asked.

Neal nodded, glaring at her from the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, Kel made her way up to her room. _Glaive practice might make me feel better from a long trip._ She thought

She unlocked her door, entered and locked it again. She checked that the door joining her room with Neal's was locked also. She picked up her practice glaive and walked to the center of the room. Just as she was about to lunge the glaive into attack, there was a knock on her door. Kel sighed, and opened the door.

Dom stood there with a bunch of flowers in his right hand. "Evening Kel," he said, a small smile on his face. "I was wondering, since its such a beautiful night, would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" He held out the flowers for Kel to receive.

Kel took them, forcing herself to prevent another sigh to escape her lips. She looked at the flowers, then to Dom. "All right Dom. I need the fresh air." She placed the flowers on a table near her bed and closed and locked the door behind her.

Dom was right- it was a beautiful night. The moon was full and the stars seemed brighter than ever. But Kel didn't feel very comfortable. Sure, Dom was a nice guy- he was good-looking and had a sense of humour, but he wasn't Neal.

As they walked around the rose bushes, they ran into Neal.

"Kel! I was looking everywhere for you!" he said. "Dom! What are you doing here?"

Dom raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking Kel for a walk around the gardens dear cousin," he replied. "And what is the excuse of yourself being here?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "What do you think? I was looking for Kel."

"Well Kel is with me and we're on a date at the moment-"

"Hang on!" interrupted Kel, "What do you mean 'on a date'? You never said anything about a date!"

"I-er-was just joking Kel." Said Dom, "Just trying to humour you and Neal-"

"Oh ha ha ha funny-man Domitan thinks that he can crack _jokes_?" Neal said in a mocking tone. "You'd think if he knew what a joke _was_."

Kel glared at Dom. "Goodbye Dom." She muttered. She turned to Neal. "You needed to see me? Well, here I am. You just need to follow me back inside for I am not spending any more time in the garden." She turned around and started to walk away.

Neal jogged up to catch up. "Are you all right?" he asked, as Kel slowed down enough for him to stop jogging.

Kel stopped walking and turned to Neal. They just looked at each other for a minute before Kel spoke. "Is that what men do? Take advantage of women just because they want to become something that men want to be? It's not fair Neal. _I'm_ the one who has to put up with the most problems that no boy has to put up with in their training." She took a breath, looked around her to see if anyone was around to eavesdrop and then continued, in a much quieter voice. "You males don't have to put up with monthlies, breasts and mood swings. You get the high life. What about us females? We bear children, but we have no say in naming the child. Try a day in my shoes Neal, I'm afraid you would feel the same thing."

Neal stood there, his mouth hanging open. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "I've never heard you talk like that before Kel." He turned slightly pink. "Or talk about women's private business."

Kel rolled her eyes and hooked her arm with Neal's. They started to walk back to the castle. "You're my best friend Neal," she said, placing her head on his shoulder. "Who else am I to talk to? I'm the only girl amongst this group. Until we meet Lady Alanna, I'll only have you to burden my girl stories to."

Neal forced himself not to roll his eyes. "And I'll talk to you about my boy stories?"

Kel grinned. "Why not? Makes the conversation more interesting." She craned her neck to get a better view of Neal. "I'll tell you about private girl stuff and you do the same with boy stuff."

Neal looked down at her. "Sounds like a lesson in the birds and the bees again."

"Almost- but on the facts of life with both sides of the story."

  
  


(A.N. Sorry for the lateness. I was just enjoying my last weeks of school before Winter Vacation. Busy on Chap 9. Thanx for reading! This Chapter is a beginning of something. Can't say, but in my next few Chaps, you'll see what I mean. If you want to correct me, please do so- I'd appreciate it the same as a nice review.)


	10. Chapter 9

And Then It Happened 

**Chapter 9**

"Oh yuck Neal! That's disgusting!"

"Shall I go on?"

"Definitely not!"

Kel and Neal sat on the floor of Kel's room in front of the fire in a middle of a lesson. It has been two weeks since the garden incident.

"As I was saying, us boys-"

"Please Neal! I just ate!" giggled Kel, trying, but not succeeding, in acting very ill.

Neal grinned evilly. "I'll stop for now, but later I'll have to tell you what happens next." He leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms and surveying Kel with the grin still on his face.

Kel looked back at him from rolling on the floor in laughter. "Gee, and I thought us women had it worst!"

"Well, at least you don't have something that continually shows how 'happy' you are-" Neal got interrupted again by Kel's pleas to stop- for she was laughing so loud, that she found it very difficult to get back up.

Neal stopped grinning and frowned slightly. "At least _I_ don't laugh at _your_ girl stories," he commented. "I may be a little immature towards a few, but not _as _immature as what you're showing now."

Kel finally regained control and sat up. "Oh please Neal," she began, "you show as much as maturity as a seven-year-old throwing a tantrum. I bet that you laugh yourself hoarse after each lesson when you close the door after you've entered your room."

Neal got to his feet and did a sort of mock bow. "Guilty as charged Lady Squire." Then he smacked his forehead and sat himself back down on the floor, next to Kel. "I can't believe it! I forgot all about your training!" He buried his head in his hands. "I keep forgetting that you're my Squire- I keep thinking that we don't have any duties or anything." He looked out of the window. It had started to snow two days before, which made the ground higher by three feet. "How about we do some training tomorrow? As our wonderful old training master Wyldon had said: 'We have to train in all conditions, no matter what.'"

Kel looked at Neal with raised eyebrows. "Finally, I hear some enthusiasm for training from you Neal," she said, getting up from the floor and picking up her glaive. "What are we training with? Swords? Lances? Or maybe _glaives_?" she added, pointing it's bladed end at Neal.

Neal gulped, for the blade was inches away from his face. "Swords Kel," he said. "Now will you please move that dangerous thing for I wish to retire."

Kel moved the glaive away. "This? Dangerous?" she said innocently, putting the glaive away, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to have a go at teaching Neal how to use one of them.

Neal walked to the door that connected their rooms. He turned to face Kel. "We're having Lady Alanna with us, for she has kindly reminded me that she's to play chaperon for our training sessions."

Kel raised an eyebrow. She knew Lady Alanna was constantly keeping an eye over them both whenever they had dinner with the Own. But, it's been four days since the Own left, after their short stay, and Alanna has been keeping watch over them as closer than before.

Just as Neal was about to open his door, a knock sounded on Kel's door. Kel glanced at Neal, who quickly left the room into his and closed the door. 

Kel walked over and opened the door. There stood Alanna, the exact person she was thinking about.

"Hello Kel," said Alanna, leaning on the entrance's edge and giving Kel a warm smile.

Kel smiled back. "Hello My Lady, would you like to come in?" Kel stood back as Alanna walked in.

"Thank you Kel," said Alanna, sitting down on a chair. "And please, call me Alanna."

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Kel, making her way to the fireplace, where a jug and three cups resided on a tray on a chair. Kel knew that the jug was half empty from her and Neal drinking the juice in their lesson.

She poured a cup that wasn't used and handed it to Alanna.

Alanna took a sip, then looked at Kel, as though trying to read Kel's mind with her purple eyes.

"Kel, I need to discuss something with you," began Alanna, taking another sip. "This has something to do with Neal."

Kel put on her Yamani face on. "What has Neal done this time?" she asked, trying to crack a joke to break the seriousness in Alanna's gaze.

Alanna's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I was only wondering if there was anything going on between you and Neal. I keep hearing so many stories about you two that I'm not sure which ones are true." She put her cup down onto the small table that was between them. "So tell me: which one of these stories are true?"

Then Alanna went on to tell Kel some very amusing stories about Neal and Kel: about that she was pregnant and Neal used magic to make a miscarriage, that they were secretly married, that they were planning to elope and so on.

Kel couldn't keep her face straight anymore. She burst into laughter for the umpteenth time that night. "You can't be serious?" she gasped, clutching her stomach.

Alanna smiled. "I knew it. There's nothing going on between you is there?" Kel shook her head, still giggling. "Well, I have nothing to worry about then." As Alanna stood up, Kel touched her arm, which made Alanna stop in her tracks. She turned to Kel. "Anything else to add?" she asked, smiling.

Kel didn't smile back, but looked down at her feet. "There's nothing going on between us, but I _know_ that Neal and I have feelings for each other." She looked up at Alanna, who had sat back down. " I don't really have _proof_ that he has feelings for me, but I know that I do have feelings for him."

Alanna looked at her. "I feel like a shrink when I ask this, but, how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since I was twelve." 

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "And you haven't seen him in over four years- do you think these feelings might turn into something else?"

Kel sat up raptly. "Like what?"

Alanna grinned. "Like love."

"Love? How can someone fall in love with that annoying man?"

"I've seen quite a few girls fall head over heels when they get a glimpse of Neal."

Kel frowned slightly. "So you think that I should act like an air-head and fall for any handsome guy that I pass? That's ridiculous. Neal may be handsome-" She clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said.

Alanna giggled. "What I am trying to tell you is right in front of you." She stood up once more and headed for the door. She turned to face Kel and gave her an understanding smile. "I was once like you- denying love, which was in front of my own eyes. Think about it." Alanna turned back around and walked out the door. Kel closed it behind her, locking it.

_This is really confusing!_ Kel thought as she got herself ready for bed. Just as she was about to get into the covers, the door between hers and Neal's rooms opened.

Kel quickly grabbed her dagger then saw that it was only Neal, put it reluctantly down. "What are you doing here Neal?" she asked, leaning against the backboard of the bed.

Neal shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs. "I was just wondering who was at the door and what you both were talking about." He put his feet up onto the small table and leaned back into his chair, clearly showing that he wasn't leaving without finding out what he wanted. "And if my ears were deceiving me, I thought I heard Lady Alanna's voice."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Eavesdropping can lead to a lot of trouble for you." Then she proceeded to tell Neal what she and Alanna were talking about, except the part of Kel having feelings for Neal.

"So, obviously many people think that you and I are…" started Neal.

"Exactly." Finished Kel.

(A.N. JENNIFER YOU LITTLE RAT! Sorry about that peoples, I had to do that. (She's a "friend" of mine.)

I'm an Aussie, so it's basically Winter over here. It's so cold!

What do you think about my new Chap? I kinda like this one better than the other one. 

Thanx again for the reviews! I love you all for reviewing!)


	11. Chapter 10

And Then It Happened 

**Chapter 10**

"But that's absurd," commented Neal, sitting up in his chair. "You're my best friend and will always be."

Kel was flattered and openly blushed. She tilted her head back against the backboard so that Neal wouldn't notice. "Thanks Neal. You're my best friend too," she said, closing her eyes and feeling herself drift away.

Neal noticed Kel starting to fall asleep. He quietly got out of the chair and moved towards the bed. He gently moved Kel so that her head rested on the pillow.

"Night Kel," he whispered, moving to the room-adjoining door. "See you in the morning."

Just as he was about to enter his own room, he heard the distinct sound of his Squire saying: "Sleep well, oh wonderful Knight Master."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kel woke up at her usual time of at the crack of dawn. She was so excited in doing her first training session with her Knight Master that she quickly dressed, made her bed and cleaned her teeth, willing for Neal to hurry up and get out of bed.

After waiting for over an hour, Kel had had enough waiting. So she walked across the room and pulled the door open.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry Neal!"

There Neal stood, with nothing on but a loincloth. He hastily tried to pull on a pair of practice breeches, tripping in the process and falling flat on to his back. Kel heard the thud and uncovered her eyes.

"Are you alright Neal?" she asked, concerned. She knelt down beside him and pulled at the breeches that cocooned his head, eventually pulling them loose from his face.

"Thanks Kel," Neal said, slowly and painfully sitting up. "But if I was alright, then I would be turning into an ogre right now."

"Really?" Kel said teasingly, "Then why does your nose resemble a cooked tomato?"

"It does?!" Then Neal sprang to his feet, using his breeches to cover himself, ran to the mirror in the bathroom, slamming the door. The whole time, Kel was rolling around on the floor laughing herself silly.

"You're an idiot," commented Kel, getting up and sitting down on the bed.

Neal opened the bathroom door, fully dressed with an eyebrow raised.

"An idiot?" he remarked picking up a comb and started to brush his hair. "Well I do have to admit, my idiocy makes me realize how beautiful I have to be."

Kel threw a pillow at Neal, making him mess his hair and drop the comb.

"_Have_ to be beautiful?" she said, grabbing another pillow, "For whom, may I ask?"

Neal placed his hands on Kel's shoulders and leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart. "Take a wild guess," he whispered.

Kel pushed him away reluctantly and stood up, ignoring the feelings in her stomach. "You're a dolt Neal, you really are." She walked through the room-adjoining door into her room. "Better get a move on Neal," she called, picking up her sword and dagger and clipping them to her belt. "Otherwise your Squire will challenge you with a glaive. Then we'll see who is the real master of weaponry." She walked to the door that lead out to the hall. "Come on stupid-pretty boy, get a move on."

"Coming smart-ugly girl," called Neal, walking through the room-adjoining door. "I'll see if you're good as you say you are."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You _are_ good," panted Neal, collapsing on to the snow-covered ground. "I surrender."

Kel wasn't even out of breath. No matter what Lord Wyldon said, she was the top of the class in weaponry- and she was proud of it. And defeating Neal put the icing on the cake.

"Aww… poor baby," drawled Kel walking to Neal and offering a hand to help him up. Unlike the library incident, she was ready to resist any tug of any kind that would send her to the ground.

Neal took the offered hand and pulled himself up. He looked at his sword, then to Kel. "I think we've had enough for one day." He glanced up at the grey sky, at the very dim sun that was trying to make itself be seen through the cloud. The sun was in the middle of the sky- it was lunchtime. "Want to go back to the castle for something to eat?" he asked Kel, sheathing his sword.  

Kel answered in a shrug. _So what if Neal thinks that his manhood is at stake by losing eight sword duels to two?_ She thought. She smiled at Neal's back as she followed him back to the castle. _Why can't I stop looking at his muscular body? _She mentally slapped herself. _Stop fantasizing Keladry! Get a grip! He said last night that you were his best friend and will always be. _She frowned. _Then why did we make an agreement to court in my third year? Is he hiding something? _She relaxed her face into a mask. _I'll just have to wait and see._

(A.N. FINALLY!!!!! A new Chapter! Sorry for the delay, there's only one blame for it and I'm sure all of you have heard/experienced it before: school. That place where people called teachers give you so much work, so that you won't have any opportunities to work on any of your stories. Blah. Oh well. So that'll mean that my next chapter will be a while as well. I'm really sorry again. This is the reason why this Chapter is so short as well. Thank you all for your reviews once again! You're all wonderful!)


	12. Chapter 11 I think this one is very crap...

And Then It Happened 

**Chapter 11**

That night, Kel was having the most unusual dream:

She stood in a field of flowers, like the fields she saw on her trip to Pirate's Swoop. She knelt down and picked one, savoring its scent. Even though it was a dream, Kel could actually smell it's sweet scent. She looked up, hearing the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around and found Neal standing there, holding a whole bunch of the flowers that surrounded them. He smiled at her, then proceeded to tie the flowers into a sort of crown. 

_He placed the flower crown on her head. "You will always have the beauty of these flowers Kel," he said, his eyes studying her face._

_In her dream, Kel blushed. "Thank you Neal," she said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug._

_Neal pulled away and kissed her softly._

_Even though she was in a dream, Kel could actually feel Neal's lips on her own. But at the same time, she could feel herself moving out of her dream._

Her eyes snapped open, to see that she was actually kissing Neal in real life! "Neal!" she said, shocked.

Neal moved away from her bed, a flower in his hand. "I'm sorry Kel…" he whispered, looking at the ground at his feet. "I…I didn't…mean to do-"

Kel was beside herself. "What were you thinking?!" she shouted, getting out of her bed and standing up. "You took advantage of me!"

Neal looked up into Kel's eyes. "I did not take advantage of you!" he shouted back. "I- I realized that I couldn't wait until your third year!"

Kel glared at Neal. "Oh I get it! You just couldn't wait to bed me now, couldn't you?!"

Neal took her by the shoulders. "Do you think that I would ever want to do that?" he said, his voice at normal volume. "Can't best friends kiss? Isn't that allowed?"

Kel found the statement almost funny, but she wasn't in the mood to laugh. "So, if I was a man, would you want to kiss me?" she retorted.

Neal rolled his eyes. "Get real Kel," he said. He let go of her shoulders and sat down on the bed. "I just saw you sleeping there that I couldn't resist. No! I didn't mean that in a harassment way!" he added, seeing Kel narrowing her eyes. "I meant it in the way of that I'm going through these feelings and I can't sort them."

Kel softened a little. "Well, whatever your feelings are, get them sorted." She sat next to him on the bed- as far away from him as she could manage. 

Neal noticed this. "I'm really sorry Kel- I meant it in a friendship sort of way."

Kel looked at her best friend. "Well Neal," she said. "If you ever want to express any sort of friendship things with me that involves kissing, _don't_ ever do it."

Neal shrugged then, to Kel's surprise, leaned over and kissed her tenderly, placing a hand on her cheek.

Kel pushed him away. "Didn't you listen to a word I just said?" she said, annoyed with the kiss, but secretly wanting another. "No sort of expression of _that_ sort of friendship!"

Neal blushed then stood up. "That wasn't an expression of friendship Kel," he replied. Then he walked out of the room, closing the room-adjoining door.

Kel then openly smiled and let out a laugh. _I can't believe he did that to me!_ She thought. _I never knew that he was such a good kisser. _Then she mentally slapped herself and flopped down on the bed. _What if he was just using me? What if I was his good time?_ She shook her head. _No, Neal would never do that. He's not that type of person. He's a kind-hearted person with a sort of weirdness to him. _Kel giggled, getting under the covers once again. _Whatever he is, I think that he is in love with me._ Kel smiled evilly. _Then I will just have to get it straight from the horse's mouth._ She fell asleep with a smile and a fully laid out plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kel greeted Neal as she was exiting her room. "Why good morning my handsome Knight Master." She said in a sultry voice, leaning herself towards Neal.

Neal looked surprised. "Uh, good morning Kel," he said. "Will you please get off of me? I'm still a little bruised from yesterday."

Kel removed her arm from around his waist. _Damn. What to do now?_ "Oh, poor baby. You don't realize that you do have the gift of healing? Or has your mind been injured yesterday?"

Neal moved away from Kel and started to walk faster. "I didn't realize. As I am, I'm a stupid-pretty boy."

Kel caught up with him easily. She was fed up of him being so awkward. "Spit it out Neal: what's wrong? And don't say that nothing's wrong because there _is._" She stepped right into his path, making him stop.

Neal looked into Kel's eyes seriously. "There is something wrong Kel and I don't know how to tell you-"

"Kel! Hey Kel!" called a familiar voice.

Kel looked around and saw Dom walking her way. She smiled. _Perfect- this'll get Neal to cough up._

"Dom!" she said, running up to him and giving him a big hug. "Good to see you again!"

Dom hugged her back, ignoring Neal. "Good to see you to. I missed you!"

Kel let go of him. "I missed you too!" she said. "Have you come to rescue me from my awful Knight Master?"

Dom looked at Neal, who was standing there with his arms crossed with a less than pleasant expression on his face. 

"Maybe I have," Dom said, looking back at Kel. "But then you'll have to wait another couple of months for another Knight Master."

Kel rolled her eyes, then faced Neal. She imitated his stance playfully. "Why so grumpy Neal? Aren't you glad to see Dom?" she asked, wrapping an arm around Dom's waist, like the way she did to Neal before.

Neal noticed Kel's actions. "I am glad to see Dom." He said, not taking his eyes off of Kel.

Dom noticed the stiffness between them. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked. He turned to Kel and moved out of her grasp. "I have to go anyway." He turned and walked off.

Neal was the first to talk. "I thought you and him had a fight?" he snapped. "You said that you would never speak to him again."

Kel stiffened. She remembered. She had been so distracted by her Knight Master that she forgot. "Dom and I forgave each other through letters," she lied, crossing her arms. "And besides, what do you care? We're only friends. And here you are overreacting over something smaller than an ant."

"What about you?" Neal said back. "I'm not the one who is hanging off the nearest man- first me, then Dom! And you said that you didn't want that sort of thing!"

Kel glared at him once more for measure, then replied: "You just don't get it do you Neal?" Then she stormed off towards the eating hall where her fellow Squires ate.

I really need to think through these plans of mine. This one has caused Neal and me to fight! What am I going to do?

**(A.N. I got another one done! Yay! *Jumps up and down with pom poms* I'm so proud of myself! Thank you all for all of your reviews! You're all wonderful! Not very long till the end of the story- I think I'm about a quarter of the way done. So don't worry if you thought I was about to say that I had three other Chapters or something and that's the end. I would never do that to you all!)**


	13. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

I'm so awfully sorry for all of you who are expecting the _very_ long awaited next instalments of chapters for this story. Life got in the way- I got a new computer, and I forgot to copy the next set of chapters of this fic and save onto the new one. So now I have to play catch-up and re-read my fic online, copying and pasting as I go. LOL.

I have no current plans for this story, but after having a quick read through, I'm seriously thinking on picking up the keyboard and re-writing **_HUGE_** chunks of it, creating a different story I have in mind- but don't worry, it's **Kel/Neal** all the way! LOL. She'll still be his squire, the poor dear, but I have in mind a story with more action and more adventure to the original fluff-fest. I have nothing against fluff- I just want to beef this story up with more _stuff_.

I'll be making the changes in the coming months, but it'll be a slow process, as I'm preparing for my next semester of University and focusing my efforts on other stories- and you gotta remember, I wrote this 4 years ago when I was a young teenager who thought nothing else but fluffy stories. LOL. Now I'm older (although, I'm not sure about the 'wiser' part, LOL) and I have other things in my life to do, such as studying and going to work.

So I hope to reward you all with a new, improved version of _And Then It Happened_ within the next couple of months, with longer chapters and more storyline. I thank you all for your patience again.

Cookies and chocolate for all!!

And please, **don't flame** me because I put this message up for you all. I know its frustrating, because I've gone through the whole 'waiting endless months/years for a fic to be updated' thing myself. I appreciate your patience, I really do! I'm really sorry for making you all wait for so _long!_


End file.
